Chapitre 1 : Un magicien, un hobbit et des nains
by HobbitAndNains
Summary: Elle s'appelle Hilda May, son père est un nain du nom de Kisur, sa mère est une hobbit du nom de Linda. Ils habitent à Esgaroth. Son père est forgeron et sa mère est jardinière. Hilda est une jeune femme, elle travaille dans un atelier qui fabrique les vêtements pour la race des hommes.


Tout commence à Esgaroth, je suis comme tous les matins en train de boire un chocolat chaud que ma maman me prépare. C'est un matin ensoleillé, un matin où le soleil est doux. Je suis dans ma chambre avec ma tasse, je regarde par la fenêtre pensant à un certain dragon.  
Ma fenêtre donne sur le Long Lac, au loin on peut voir la montagne solitaire, tous les jours je pense à ce que fait ce dragon Smaug. Allait-il un jour nous rendre visite? Ou peut-être est-il mort? Nous n'en savions rien.  
Alors que je regarde par la fenêtre on tape à la porte de ma chambre.  
C'est ma mère, elle me demande de vite descendre car, un magicien veut me voir, le seul magicien que je connais de nom est Gandalf le Gris, vieil ami à mon père.  
Je pose ma tasse de chocolat et descend les marches une à une. Dans le salon se tient en effet Gandalf. Il se courbe un peu car, la maison est faite pour des gens de petites tailles.  
Ma mère se précipite dans la cuisine et s'enferme.  
\- Ma chère Hilda il faut que vous veniez avec moi, me dit Gandalf  
\- Venir où?  
\- J'ai besoin d'une quinzième personne pour reconquérir Erebor, Thorin écu-de-chêne m'a demandé de m'occupait de trouver le quatorzième mais, je me dois de vous dire qu'un quinzième ne serait pas de refus. Voulez- vous joindre la compagnie?  
\- Attendez vous voulez que je m'en aille à l'aventure avec 14 nains?  
\- Non il y en a 13 et normalement un hobbit  
\- Un hobbit? D'où vient-il?  
\- De la Comté, mais cela n'a point d'importance. Venez avec moi, vous qui voulez partir à l'aventure. Vous savez combattre et qui a toujours voulu voir ce qu'il y avait dans cette montagne solitaire. De plus votre grand-père et votre père ont vécu dans cette montagne et je pense qu'ils aimeraient la récupérer.  
\- D'accord, d'accord! Je pars avec vous il faut seulement que j'aille chercher mes affaires...  
\- Vos affaires sont déjà dans la calèche

Gandalf n'a pas perdu son temps. Je dis au revoir à ma mère, mon père travail et puis je n'ai pas une relation forte avec lui. C'est un homme dur qui dans sa vie me faisait qu'apprendre à manier les épées et si je faisais un faux pas il me frappait.  
Je pars donc à l'aventure! Je monte dans la calèche. Gandalf me dit qu'on avait trois jours de route pour nous rendre chez le hobbit.

Trois jours s'écoulent et on est enfin arrivé dans la Comté, c'est vert et fleuris. Des trous de Hobbit sont éparpillés un peu partout. C'est plaisant, je me sens bien comme si je suis chez moi.  
Gandalf me fait signe de descendre de la calèche et le suivre. On marche environ 10 minutes jusqu'à qu'on arrive devant une maison à la porte verte. Un Hobbit fume sur son banc avec les yeux fermés. Il ne se doute surement pas qu'il y a deux personnes devant lui.  
Il ouvre enfin les yeux, en fait pour vous avouer je n'avais jamais vu de Hobbit dans ma vie à part ma mère bien sûr. Alors, pour une impression il est plutôt pas mal... Enfin passons!  
Il nous regarde puis nous dit :  
\- Bonjour  
\- Qu'entendez-vous par là? Me souhaitez vous le bonjour ou affirmez vous que c'est une bonne journée que je le veuille ou non? Ou peut-être voulez-vous dire que vous sentez bien aujourd'hui en particulier, ou tout simplement qu'aujourd'hui est une journée où il faut être bon. Réplique Gandalf  
\- Tout ça à la fois je suppose répond le Hobbit. Vous avez besoin d'aide?

Gandalf lui explique qui il est et qui je suis, en lui demandant s'il veut faire partie d'une aventure. Le Hobbit lui dit non et part chez lui.  
Le magicien prend son bâton et trace un signe qui m'est inconnu puis il tape à la porte. Le hobbit qui si j'avais bien entendu s'appelle Bilbon Sacquet.  
Bilbon ouvre et soupire.  
Gandalf me pousse dans le vestibule puis ferme la porte il cri ensuite à travers la porte :  
\- Monsieur Sacquet veuillez garder Hilda jusqu'à que je revienne!  
Bilbon me regarde de haut en bas.  
\- Euh... Vous êtes quoi au juste? Me demande-il  
\- Une naine et une hobbite  
\- Cela se peut?  
\- Bien sûr! Quand on a une mère hobbite et un père nain  
\- mmmh... je vois... Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici mais, sans vous offenser j'espère que vous ne resterez pas éternellement  
\- Je n'espère pas non plus figurez-vous  
Toute la soirée je parle de moi et de ma famille et lui parle de lui et de la Comté.

Mais alors qu'on mange on sonne à la porte. Bilbon se lève.  
J'entens quelqu'un qui se présente et part dans la cuisine. Je n'en croie pas mes yeux! C'est un nain!  
En fait je le regarde comme si c'était la première fois que j'en vois un. Mais il est plutôt impressionnant pour un nain, il est le genre de personne où il ne faut pas avoir d'ennuie.  
Il me regarde, s'assoie ou était normalement Bilbon, puis mange.  
On sonne une nouvelle fois, on ne va quand même pas faire venir les 13 nains que Gandalf m'avait parlé?!  
Apparemment celui qui est à table s'appel Dwalin, il se lève et va saluer un certain Balin qui d'après ce qu'ils ce disent sont frères.  
Tout deux partent en direction de la réserve du hobbit, se servant comme si c'était chez eux. En fait j'ai l'impression d'être complètement invisible.

On sonne à nouveau, j'accompagne Bilbon jusqu'à la porte.  
\- Fili  
\- Et Kili  
\- pour vous servir... Dit les deux nains  
\- Vous devez être monsieur Socquet dit Kili  
Je pousse Bilbon.  
\- Il s'appelle Sacquet! Et personne ne rentre compris?  
\- C'est annulé? Demande Kili  
\- Annulé? Non rien n'a été annulé répond Bilbon  
Les deux rentrent dans la maison tout souriant. En fait ce qui me choque est que Fili et Kili sont vraiment des nains charmants, oui apparemment cela existe et j'en ai la preuve devant moi.  
Donc ils font comme s'ils sont chez eux, oui comme les deux autres derrière moi.  
Et on toque à nouveaux. Bilbon s'énerve, je le comprend, et ouvre la porte.  
Pleins de nains tombent sous ses pieds. Je pense qu'ils sont aux complets!  
Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, à les entendre ils mangent et boivent. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici...  
Quelqu'un tape à la porte de la salle de bain.  
\- Il y a t-il quelqu'un?  
\- Non personne... Oui bon d'accord il y a quelqu'un  
\- J'aimerais me laver les mains s'il vous plait  
Un nain poli? Ça existe. J'ouvre la porte.  
\- Oh... Bonjour, je suis Ori  
\- Bonsoir  
\- Oui bonsoir euh... J'aimerais accéder au lavabo  
\- Faites

Je sors pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans le salon... Quel porcherie, de la nourriture partout sur la table et des aliments qui volent.  
Des assiettes et des couverts volent aussi et Bilbon est pris de panique au milieu. Ils chantent tous, ils ont l'air heureux et moi je suis déjà fatigué rien qu'à l'idée de me lancer dans une aventure avec des nains.  
On sonne à la porte, oui encore! Il y a un long silence dans le salon et tout le monde se précipitent dans le vestibule.  
Gandalf ouvre. C'est un homme avec une barbe noire et longue. Vu son allure je pense que c'est le chef de la compagnie, le prince de la montagne d'après la description que me faisais mon père quand j'étais petite.  
Gandalf pressente Bilbon à Thorin. Et encore une fois je suis complètement inexistante! Gandalf joue à quoi? Il garde le meilleur pour la fin?  
Ils partent tous dans le salon je ne les accompagnent pas, en fait je me pose la question si je dois continuer à ne pas être vu ou s'il faut que je crie pour qu'on me remarque.

J'avance doucement vers le salon, je me met ensuite au milieu pour que tout le monde me remarque et c'est ce qu'il se passe.  
\- Qui est-ce? Dit un nain en me regardant et en souriant  
\- Bofur voici Hilda une femme naine, hobbite répond Gandalf  
Thorin se lève, se tourne et me regarde.  
\- Avez-vous une arme? Me demande Thorin  
\- Oui j'ai une épée crée par mon père et un arc que j'ai fabriqué moi-même  
\- Pourquoi vous?  
\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas moi?  
\- Le mieux est de vous asseoir et de discuter, il y a une chaise de libre entre Kili et Fili me dit Gandalf  
J'avance de ce pas vers Fili et Kili, je m'assoie En fait c'était mieux quand j'étais inexistante car, à l'instant tout le monde me regarde!  
\- Et vous êtes quoi comme race? Vous avez l'air d'un Hobbit mais en même temps non, me demande un certain Oin qui doit être dur d'oreilles  
\- Je suis mi-naine, mi-hobbite, Gandalf vient de le dire  
\- Si vous êtes une naine vous devez avoir la barbe! Dit Oin  
\- Je ne suis pas une pure naine donc je n'ai pas hérité de la barbe, j'ai simplement hérité des oreilles, comme vous j'ai des grosses oreilles.  
\- Nos oreilles sont belles! Réplique Fili  
Pourquoi il s'énerve pour des oreilles celui-là?  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais c'est quand même plus jolis des oreilles de hobbit  
\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des oreilles de chacun! Crie Thorin. Gandalf pourquoi une femme, les femmes sont fragiles et ne savent certainement pas se battre  
\- Comment ça je ne sais pas me bat...  
\- Hilda sait se battre, comme vous et moi. Son père lui a appris à se battre depuis sont plus jeune âge. C'est une personne courageuse et que je pense ne voulait pas rester éternellement chez elle répond Gandalf  
\- J'aimerais vous faire confiance mais si elle est une gêne dans la compagnie elle sera dans le devoir de retourner chez elle

En clair çela veut dire que si je fais un faux pas je retourne à Esgaroth, je sens que cette aventure va être palpitante.  
Puis Gandalf parle de Bilbon qui a comme poste "cambrioleur". On lui donne le contrat, il y en a pas pour moi car ce n'est pas prévu que je m'en aille vu que Thorin n'en savait rien avant.  
Bilbon lit le contrat à haute voix puis il tombe sur le mot "incinération", ce mot veut tout dire. " Bienvenue chez Smaug, il vous fera incinéré que vous le vouliez ou non".  
Il souffle puis s'évanouit, il faut dire aussi que Bofur a fait une description de notre mort par le dragon très réaliste et il n'a pas supporté je crois ce mot. Bofur l'emmène dans son fauteuil les autres partent dans différentes pièces de la maison, moi je reste assise désormais seule à la table.

Bofur s'approche de moi.  
\- Tu dois avoir le même âge que Kili non?  
\- Oui surement, je n'en sais rien  
Il s'assoie puis me fixe avec un grand sourire, son regard n'évoque rien de mal au contraire. C'était un regard amical mais ça serait bien qu'il évite de me regarder comme ça, c'est assez gênant!  
\- Tu t'appelles comment déjà?  
\- Hilda May fille de Linda et Kisur  
\- Connait pas. Et tu habites dans quel endroit de la terre?  
\- A Esgaroth  
Il se lève d'un bond puis cri :  
\- HEY! ELLE HABITE A ESGAROTH!  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Vous faites quoi?  
\- Mais c'est super! Vous savez que ce village est à côté du dragon?  
\- Oui merci je le savais  
Ori, Nori et Dori se précipitent vers moi, prennent eux aussi une chaise et s'assoie. J'ai maintenant quatre nains qui me regardent.  
\- Est-ce que les gens ont vu le dragon? Demande Ori  
\- Je ne sais pas, des personnes racontent des histoires comme quoi ils ont aperçu au sommet de la montagne  
Thorin arrive d'un pas lourd vers nous.  
\- Tout le monde, allez-vous coucher, demain on a une longue route  
Je reste sur la chaise pensant qui ne parle qu'aux quatre nains.  
\- Et c'est pareil pour vous  
Super j'ai l'impression d'être avec mon père sauf que là c'est un prince.  
\- Pardon mais je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir, je pense de vous  
Pourquoi je dis ça moi, je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment pour s'engueuler avec un prince.  
\- Je pense que vous devez obéir dès maintenant, je suis le chef de la compagnie et tous les nains obéissent et me respectent alors faites de même et allez-vous coucher

Je me lève, la chaise tombe mais je ne la ramasse pas puis je pars. Thorin me prend par le bras.  
\- Aie! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?  
\- Ramassez la chaise Hilda  
Il ne faut pas me demander pourquoi je ne veux pas ramasser la chaise, je n'ai tout simplement pas envie mais je ne vais pas lui dire cela, il risque de s'énerver encore plus.  
Je lui obéis, puis pars où est Bilbon.  
Bilbon est assis sur son fauteuil à parler avec Gandalf, je vois Thorin qui part vers Balin pour discuter avec lui.  
Tout ce que j'ai entendu de la conversation de Bilbon et Gandalf sont que Bilbon a dit qu'il ne signe pas le contrat. Puis il part vers sa chambre.  
Je le rejoins pour essayer de voir pourquoi il refuse de partir.  
\- Bilbon? Vous ne venez pas alors?  
\- Ah... Non je regrette, je ne suis pas fait pour les aventures  
\- En êtes-vous sûres? Vous m'avez parlé des elfes, peut-être que nous irons voir les elfes  
\- La compagnie veulent récupérer ce qui leur ont été volés, ils ne veulent pas voir les elfes  
\- Moi qui pensais que j'allais être accompagné d'un hobbit  
\- Alors il faudra trouvait un autre hobbit  
\- Gandalf vous veut vous et personne d'autres  
\- J'aimerais dormir maintenant  
\- Oui pardon, bonne nuit Bilbon  
\- Bonne nuit... Hilda

Je vais en direction d'une pièce où est disposée canapé et fauteuil, je décide donc de me coucher dans un fauteuil.  
Peu de minutes plus tard alors que je suis mi-endormie et mi-réveillé j'entend Thorin qui dit à Dwalin de venir me prendre pour m'emmener dans une des chambres.  
Je me lève d'un bond en leur montrant que je suis réveillé puis je vais vers une porte.  
-Je pense que c'est le placard me dit Gloin

En effet c'est le placard... Bon je vais dans une chambre si j'arrive à en trouver une.  
Je pars dans une des chambres, non mais j'étais vraiment bien dans ce canapé pourquoi me déplacer?  
Alors que je rentre dans la chambre. Oh surprise! Deux nains sont déjà par terre en train de discuter, on ne peut jamais être tranquille. Ce sont les frères Fili et Kili.

\- Vous dormez avec nous? Demande Kili  
\- Avec vous, non je vais éviter  
Ils se regardent tout les deux surpris, ils veulent que je réponde quoi?  
\- Vous ronflez la nuit? Demande Fili  
\- Je... Non bien sûr que non, les nains ont toujours l'habitude de poser des questions idiotes?  
\- Juste une question comme ça. Et pourquoi vous ne dormez pas par terre?  
\- Car j'ai eu l'intelligence d'aller dans un lit  
\- Et oui Fili nous ne sommes pas assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il faut dormir dans un lit  
\- Vous prenez pour une idiote?  
\- Non pas du tout répond Fili  
\- J'espère que l'on va s'entendre au mieux que le l'ont peut dans cette aventure me dit Kili en me faisant un client d'oeil  
\- C'est loin d'être gagner pour l'instant messieurs. Bonne nuit à vous.  
\- Bonne nuit me répondent les deux nains.  
Je me mets dans le lit et ferment les yeux. Le lendemain allez être surement difficile à supporter avec 13 nains...


End file.
